


Breakfast (and bedding)

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Series: Jonsa Week [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: When Jon wakes up after going home with Sansa, a girl he just met at a bar, he hesitates when he's trying to sneak away...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jonsa Week on tumblr

Jon sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly he put on his clothes, his socks, his shoes. Once in a while he looked over his shoulder to the red haired girl, her eyes still closed, still sleeping. He had been drunk last night, but somehow it was hard to stand up and leave, to walk away, to not stay until she would wake up so he could ask her phone number, so he could ask if he could stay for a little while longer.

“Jon?” Her voice was barely a whisper and she didn’t even bother to open her eyes. “Are you leaving already?” She reached out her hand and her fingers curled around his wrist.

“Do you want me to leave?” Jon spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the last little bit of silence that had been so calming and nice.

“No…” She shook her head slightly and she turned to her back. Her red hair was like a crown surrounding her beautiful face. Her bare shoulders seemed to glow in the early morning light. “I want you to make me breakfast.” She curled her lips up and Jon couldn’t help smiling back at her.

“I will.” He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and he pressed the palm of his hand to her cheek. “Just stay in bed until I get back, okay?” He waited for her to nod and then he pushed himself up. He had never been here before and last night they had not exactly thought about a tour through the house.

Either because this should have been a one night stand. Or because they had been too occupied with undressing each other to think of it. Probably a little bit of both.

While he was looking for the kitchen he stared at the pictures on the wall, the posters, the decorations, the colors and anything that could teach him everything he had to know about the girl he had picked up in the bar yesterday.

She had stood out in the crowd. Her smile had caught his attention even though she had sit across the room. Her glimmering eyes had held his for a little longer than an uninterested glance would have done.

He had ordered two beers and had then brought her one of the glasses while he had taken the seat next to her. “I haven’t seen you here before.” He had to admit that his first sentence had been far from creative, but at least it had worked.

He opened the fridge and absentmindedly, without checking whether or not her name was on the product, he took whatever he could use. He took the eggs, the bacon. He took the milk and the orange juice and while he placed everything on the table he scanned the kitchen for a frying pan or something like that.

She had smiled even brighter though and despite his horrible pick up line she had tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while she had accepted his drink.

Jon wasn’t sure what she had seen in him. Actually he wasn’t even sure why she had taken him home in the first place. Just like he didn’t know why he had stayed for breakfast. He never stayed for breakfast. He usually never went home with someone at all.

She had changed everything and when he had tried to sneak away she had made him hesitate. She had held him back. She had, probably without knowing it, given him a reason to stay.

While he filled two plates with the improvised breakfast and even managed to find a tray to carry it all upstairs, a smile spread across his face.

“That took you long enough.”

He used his foot to open the door to her bedroom and he saw her sitting up, her back against a pillow.

She had a huge smile on her face though and she started laughing when she saw the chaos on the plates. “How many angry roommates will I have to explain that my one night stand made me breakfast?”

Jon shrugged his shoulders while he placed the tray on her knees. “I don’t know. All of them?” He bit his lip and he took of his shoes again before he sat down next to her. “I didn’t think you were going to ask me to stay, after…”

Sansa raised her eyebrows slightly. “After what?” She shook her head and she took a bite from the scrambled eggs.

“I must have been the most disappointing one night stand ever.” He had acted like he had simply been too drunk to do anything, like his body couldn’t do it. He had lied. Of course he had lied.

She wouldn’t have believed the truth. She wouldn’t have believed she would have been his first.

“Sorry about that.” Jon shrugged his shoulders. Although he felt like explaining himself, he was afraid it was a little too early to do so.

“It’s fine. You’re more useful than most guys I took home. You made me breakfast. They didn’t.”


End file.
